wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hevea
This oc was made by CrimsonEmbersEdge for the Landscape Based Character Contest. This was the picture I chose to base Hevea off of. --------------------------------------------------- I'm not 100% sure where this is but I think it's beautiful and I got a lot of inspiration from it! Without farther ado, enjoy Hevea! --------------------------------------------------- Appearance Hevea has always been strangely skinny and long-limbed. Maybe that contributed to his peers deeming him weird. He moves fast and is quite agile. Back when he lived in the village, he was a bright blue and purple rainwing with little yellow triangles that seemed to dance along his neck and wings. After Hevea left, his scales subconsciously started to shift to match his surroundings. No blending in, just reflecting. When he finally arrived at his new home, his scales took on the colors that he would keep for years. The skinny rainwing's wing membranes turned to the tree trunk brown, speckled with spots of green that resembled the moss on the bark. His eyes, of course, stayed the same. His mainscales became a blended mess of greens, browns, grays, and even more greens. His tail fades from green to a blue so pale it's almost white. He also used some of the flora around his home to finish off his appearance. He wrapped green vines around his horns and fashioned a bracelet out of more vines and featuring a purple river stone. That always stays on his right foreleg. Garnet usually perches on Hevea's horns, though also favors riding on his back. Personality Hevea isn't insane or crazy. He's just different. If you knew him as a dragonet, his antisocial occupations could be considered shyness, that's just a misinterpretation. He doesn't mind talking to dragons but he sort of lost interest after most of his tribe deemed him crazy. Hevea may be slightly strange, but he is gentle, kind, and caring. He loves taking care of animals and singing. Not much can get his calm and uplifted attitude down in the dumps. He likes talking to Osiria, his nephew and that is a boost in his attitude. So is watching how smart Garnet can be. His house is actually quite cool and Hevea is a better builder than you would think by just glancing at his nonmuscular frame. Quotes "I really do believe that everyone has a place in this world. Mine's...mine's just not here." "You've made it clear I'm not welcome here." "I don't want to be an outcast anymore. I'm leaving at sunrise." Backstory Hevea used to live with the rest of the RainWings in the village, but it became evident that, even as a young dragonet, Hevea just didn’t seem to click with the others. While he was never bullied, the way he was treated made him feel even worse. Every time he’d try and have a conversation, they seemed to almost be afraid to talk to him. To Hevea, this made no sense. He didn’t look intimidating or threatening. He’d never gotten into a fight. It took a while along with some experimenting for him to figure out what was going on. He remembered the exact day and minute he did. Hevea wasn’t like the others. He didn’t act happy or fiery. He was calm and level-headed, something they weren’t as used to. Rumors started about him. He felt so lonely. He felt connected to the rainforest in ways he couldn’t explain. Every time he tried, his reputation as crazy just grew. It was like the life force of the forest had a link to his own life force. He knew he wasn’t crazy. He knew he wasn’t insane. He tried to talk to his brother. He laughed at him. “Brother,” he had said, patting his younger brother’s head like you would a child. “Stop trying to get attention. You’ve lost your mind.” Hevea sought out his brother’s son, Osiria, in one last attempt to explain himself. The dragonet, who was young at the time, took hours upon hours to listen to the slightly desperate descriptions. Then, Hevea did it. He finally made someone understand. It wasn’t crazy. ''He ''wasn’t crazy. It was a relief. Next, he turned to Osiria’s best friend, Aristotle. She was easily one of the smartest dragons in the village. She did not take him for crazy. She was actually quite intrigued by his claims. The three kept quiet about it. He was 9 when he left their village. He promised the pair that he’d return and give them his location when he settled somewhere. They bid him well and good health and he was on his way. Hevea was exploring deep in the rainforest, miles from any dragon. The connection grew and he felt more at ease than he ever had. Most importantly, he was happy here. Just him and the rainforest. One night, a storm swept over the forest. He’d taken shelter under a tree, sheltered by its strong roots. It was hours before the howling winds and pounding rains stopped. Leaves and branches littered the ground. Hevea was covered in mud and vines as he dragged himself out of the hole. All the destruction made him sad. The forest wasn’t as peaceful with so much damage done. But, it was just the way things worked. You find something beautiful and it’s going to get damaged eventually. Hevea kept trekking on. It was merely a day after the storm that he heard some lonesome, desperate chirping. It didn’t sound cheerful, like the birds in the canopy that were rejoicing for the storm’s end. He searched for the source. He found it, trapped under a mess of branches. It was a baby harlequin macaw. It couldn’t be more than a week old. He got the baby out and scooped it up carefully. Hevea took pity on the bird and fashioned a satchel out of leaves. He tied it around his neck and placed the baby inside. The bird seemed to imprint on him. That was fine by the rainwing. It would be good to have some company. The new duo explored more, finally coming across a scenic waterfall with mossy rocks and sturdy trees surrounding it. “This is it.” He told the bird, who was sitting in the pouch with her head cocked. “Want to live here with me?” She squawked in agreement. He laughed and got to work, building their home. It was done in a moon cycle. The bird, who Hevea had named Garnet, started to gain confidence and a strong bond with the rainwing. Hevea found out very quickly how smart she was. They were happy in the rainforest. Hevea took in more animals that he found injured or in need of help. He found peace in knowing he really was making a difference, even though it was small in the grand scheme of the world. Hevea was happy, in his element, and at peace. He sung songs with the birds in the forest, listened to the secrets of the trees, and marveled in the beauty of life itself. Trivia -Hevea is the scientific name for the Pará rubber tree, although the full scientific name is hevea brasiliensis -While Hevea never forced Garnet to stay, she doesn't like leaving his sideCategory:RainWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)